Yes, Mr Tutor
by Sazzypants
Summary: Dean Winchester is about to fail high school when his principle gives him one last chance.  Take on a tutor and have improved grades in one month in order to graduate.  Destiel/Sabriel AU. Rated T unless i decided to bump it up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the Winchesters

"What do you do when you're at school? Do you even participate during class or do you just show up and sleep?" the principle asked as he warily watched Dean Winchester sit in front of his desk.

"Well, i like to think that I'm doing my fair share by showing up to rub my charm on every student to make their lives here a little less shitty," he replied with a bullshitting grin.

"Please refrain from swearing, Mr. Winchester," he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "At this rate, you'll be held back, is that what you want?"

Dean shrugged and started drumming his fingers on the chair, but didn't grace the principle with an answer.

"Fine. I'll give you one month with a tutor that we provide. If your grades don't improve, then you will be flunked and forced to repeat the year. Understood?"

The displeased groan from the young teen was answer enough.

"Good. Starting on Monday you will go to this address, Monday through Friday, from four until whenever they tell you to leave, for an entire month."

"Oh come one! This is bullsh-"

"Language, Mr. Winchester!" The man interrupted with another sigh. "You are dismissed."

Dean grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the office. What a load of bullshit! His grades may have been pretty shitty as of lately, but that didn't warrant forcing a tutor on him, and he knew there was no way out of it, the dick of a principle had already called his mom. Man, she was gonna kill him...

Mary Winchester, while quite the beautiful and sweet young mother, was something to be feared. Her word was law, that was something he learned as well as Sam when they were just kids. Their dad, John, was the type of guy to sit back with the newspaper and say, "listen to your mother, boys," like a broken record. But, if you insulted his family... Well, you might as well consider yourself dead because he was going to kill you. But, despite their faults, they were very good parents. Dean knew that him failing high school would kill his mom... So it looked like he didn't have any other choice but to play along with the tutor deal.

Instead of going to the last ten minutes of class, he walked over to the vending machine and bought a soda. The school wasn't that bad, but it wasn't good. In all honesty, Dean was just waiting for the day the principle made them wear uniforms and, if that day came... He would be out some money.

Why was he doing so bad in school? He certainly wasn't stupid, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. The only classes he completely excelled at was gym, metals, and auto shop. Some of his favorite things to do and they were the ones that no one really gave a crap about. So why should he care about the other stuff?

Alright, he would admit that that was a pretty shitty attitude to have, but it just stuck with him. Maybe the principle was right; maybe the tutor would be good for him. Dean prayed silently that his tutor would be a smokin' hot and not some boring nerd. Or a dude. Especially not a dude because that would just suck.

The classes finally ended and the halls flooded with students and Dean decided that he better not push his luck and skip the last class. Besides, it was only study hall and Sam was in it with him, so it wasn't all bad. However, he forgot that fact that the whole school knew he was in trouble because the stupid assistant announced it over ALL the speakers, not just the one in his class room. So, since it was common knowledge, the moment he sat down, Sam was digging for details.

"Dude, what did you do?" He asked quietly.

Dean sighed softly. There was no getting away from him either because they sat at the same table. "He said i need to have a tutor help me get my grades up in a month, or i'm going to repeat the year."

Sam shook his head and pulled out his AP Chemistry homework. "Maybe this wouldn't happen if you just did your homework," he reminded - more like nagged.

"Homework is for the weak," he huffed and hid his cell phone in his bag so the teacher wouldn't see him texting.

"Whatever you say. Mom's gonna flip, though..."

And yet, another sigh. "I'm aware of that, thanks Sammy," he replied a little too loudly, which resulted in the teacher scolding them.

Sam bowed his head and pretended to do his homework. "Do you get to pick your tutor?" he whispered.

"Hell no, you think life is that fair?"

Same snickered and shook his head. "Dude, you're gonna get some skinny dude with hipster glasses!"

"Thanks Sammy, that's greatly appreciated," he grumbled and slumped against the table.

They were quiet for the rest of the period as Sam had apparently gotten his fill on asking questions. The younger boy continued to work on his fancy science homework while Dean pretended to sleep, but really, he was silently praying to God that his tutor would be hot and bangable. He would settle for no less.

School ended, finally, and Dean practically sprinted out of the school with Sam trying to keep up with him. They walked out to the student parking lot where Dean greeted his perfect, little angel.

"Hello, baby~ Did you miss me?" He grinned widely and unlocked his impala, admiring how it shone in the afternoon sun.

"Get a room, man," Sam chuckled and slipped into the passenger's seat.

That car was Dean's pride and enjoy, ever since he bough it from the man at the junk yard. Boy, was it a piece of shit, but Dean insisted that the man put the car on hold for him while he saved up paycheck after paycheck. When he bought it, he was making constant repairs and improvements. Eventually, that tan piece of scrap metal because a shining, black, 1967 Chevy Impala that it was supposed to be. It ran perfectly and it was probably the best looking car in the whole lot.

He drove home, thanking God that it was Friday, and mentally prepared for his night on the town.

"Any plans this weekend, Sammy?" Dean asked as he tapped his fingers along to the beat of the song on the radio.

"Just gonna hang out with some friends. We have a project we need to," he replied as he watched the world go by.

"Seriously, dude? The hell kind of weekend is that?" There was only one logical solution; he would have to take his brother out to have some fun for once.

Sam sighed, "Not all of us are obsessed with sex and alcohol, Dean."

"But those are two very important things, man!"

"Not to everyone!"

A groan escaped Dean's lips as he realized how hopeless his brother was becoming. "Will you at least come to the party with me tonight? It'll be fun, i promise!"

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sam shake his head. "Fine, but then you leave me alone for the rest of the weekend."

"Done!"

"And i get to drive home."

Now that was going too far. "Hell no!"

"Then no drinking. Got it?"

He had to give him credit, Sam was a lot more mature for being the younger sibling. "Fine, but if you leave one scratch on her, so help me God..." He trailed off, shooting Sam a warning look.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll rip my lungs out. I got it, Dean, I wont hurt your baby," the little brother chuckled.

"Good," he grumbled as he pulled into the driveway.

Looking up at his house made him remember how much his mom was going to flip when he got inside, and that was enough to make him want to hide from her all night. However, he knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable. And what kind of man would he be if he didn't take that problem head on? No, he would go inside right away and survive his mom's verbal beating.

With a heavy sigh, he got out of the car and walked into the house with Sam. He walked carefully through the front hall, moving silently, slowly, as looked for the attacker. She was somewhere in there, he could smell her…

"Dean, what are you doing?" came a woman's voice from behind him.

Dean jumped and whipped around. "Mom! I was, uh…. Looking for the dog."

"We don't have a dog, Dean," he reminded him, the strangest of expressions on her face.

Dean's mind translated her expression to 'high five bro, you're weird as fuck!', but he knew she never talked like that. It was still funny though, and highly accurate. "Well, then there's something in the house that I should go find and throw out."

"Ah huh. Nice try." she motioned him to follow with her finger as she walked back into the kitchen.

Sam, like the goody two-shoes that he was, already had his homework spread out in front of him. Mary motioned for Dean to sit down, so he chose the chair across from his brother, shooting him a 'kill me now' look.

"I got a call from the principle, Dean. I'm sure you know what it's about." Mary sat down at the end of the table, Sam on her right, Dean on her left.

"Yeah, I'm being voted president of the school. Isn't that great?" he asked with a shit eating grin.

"Not funny Dean. I don't know why you continue to refuse to participate in school, but it's got to stop. Did we do something wrong, Dean? Are you angry with us?" Mary asked.

"No, mom, come on. This has nothing to do with you and Dad," Dean sighed and scratched the top of his head. The hell if he knew why he didn't like school.

She sat back and folded her arms, fixing her eldest with a measured look. "Alright," she replied softly after a while. "Well, hopefully this tutor will knock some sense into you. Do you know who it is?"

"No, but I'll find out Monday." Dean's gaze stayed glued to the table. He knew she was disappointed in him, but she also wasn't going to say it. No matter how much he fucked up, she always made sure that he knew how much she still loved him, idiot or not. Maybe that's why he was feeling so guilty about being a screw up.

Mary nodded and stood up, walking over to the sink to finish the dishes. "All I ask is that you try your best, Dean, but clearly, I can't make you do anything."

He looked at the woman suspiciously. Her tone said that the conversation was over, but… he was pretty sure she forgot something. "What, no punishment?"

"Your future will be your punishment if you don't get your act together," she replied. "Your dad wants to check on the Impala's engine, maybe you can go help him?"

With another sigh, he got up. Well, at least it was something to do until dinner. Out in the garage, John had the hood of Dean's baby up, tools spread out as he did routine check up.

"Hey, Dad," he greeted and tossed his backpack on the work bench.

"Hey kid. Your mom talk to you?" he asked as he pulled out the dip stick, wiped it off, and stuck it back in to check the oil levels.

"Yup," he replied simply and looked down at his engine.

John nodded and checked up on random things in the engine. "Good."

His dad's lack of response wasn't all that shocking, but he kind of expected more than that. "That's it?"

"What more is there to say?" he asked with a shrug. "She said it all."

"Um… alright, then…"

The talk then turned to cars and eventually, John began playing some of their favorite songs on the CD player. Listening to music, making jokes, and learning from his dad everything he knew about cars was some of Dean's favorite things. John Winchester could be distant - hell, he never took either of his son's to a baseball game - so any time he had with him, anything he could learn from the man, was valuable to Dean. Maybe that's why he was so good with cars.

They were called in for dinner and it was like every other night. In all honesty, the lack of discipline was throwing him off, but he wasn't about to push his luck. When they finished, he pulled Sam upstairs and grinned widely.

"Get ready brother, for the night of our lives!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sorry for Party Rocking

"Dean, these are all your friends here. I don't know anyone," Sam complained as he stuck close to his brother in the crowded house.

"Oh come on. Their just seniors, they're not going to bite!" Dean replied over the music. "Grab a drink and walk around. Talk to people! That's generally how you make friends, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Just gimmie the keys, dude."

Dean grumbled but handed over the keys to his precious car. "Now, go have some fun! I need to have some fun of my own," he nearly purred as he stared at the ass of a girl who walked by.

Sam sighed and walked away from his brother as Dean followed after that girl. He knew it was a bad idea to go to the party, especially since he hated them. He fell into his usual party behavior by grabbing a coke and finding a less crowded area to sit down and wait out his brother's shenanigans.

He wondered if every senior at the school was there, or if there were some underclassmen too. God, he just wanted someone to talk to so he felt less awkward. As if on cue, a man, who looked around Dean's age, if not older, plopped down on the couch next to him. At first, the guy just watched people miggle, waving at someone who smiled as they walked by. And then he noticed Sam.

"Oh, hello there! I haven't seen you around here before," the man chimmed with a cheerful smile.

"Uh, probably not. I'm a junior. Just here to drive my brother's drunk ass home," he replied a little awkwardly.

"What's your name?" the guy asked.

"Sam," he replied.

"Sammy," he cooed. "Nice name, ya got there, kid-o!"

The younger Winchester raised an eyebrow at that. The guy was clearly outgoing, loud, with a sense of humor, but he could also tell that he was mischievous. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

The man grinned - all teeth - at him. There was that mischievous glint, plain as day, in his eyes. "Why should I?"

The question threw Sam off a bit. "Because - it's common courteously?"

"Why?"

Clearly, he was messing with Sam. "Listen, dude, I'm not going to play this game with you."

"Game! Yes, that's it! We'll play a game, and, if you win, I'll tell you my name!"

Sam sighed and shook his head, but, for some reason, he wanted to do it. At the very least, it would be more entertaining than sitting alone. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

He grinned and stood up, stepping back towards the crowds. "Hide and seek."

Just then, a group of people walked by, and, when they passed, the guy was gone. Sam instantly stood up, hoping to spot him in the crowd, but the guy was kind of short. What kind of game was he hoping to play, exactly? But, Sam followed him anyways knowing he had nothing better to do. Besides, the guy was interesting, to say the least.

And hard to find. Sam just couldn't find him in the mass of people. Coat closets, back rooms, a few bedrooms - which, incidentally, he walked in on dean and that blond girl - but he still couldn't find him. After his incredibly embarrassing run in with his brother, he finally gave up and decided to ask for help.

"Um, excuse me," he greeted as he walked up to two people. "Hey, have you seen a guy about this tall, brown hair and eyes…"

The guy laughed, sounding high and drunk at the same time. Typical. "Oh, Trickster! He went that way, man."

Sam just raised an eyebrow and thanked the guy, then following his directions. Out on the patio, there he stood, leaning against the railing and waiting patiently.

"It's about time ya got here, Sammy boy," he purred with a grin.

He ignored the guy and crossed his arms. It was all rather amusing. "Trickster, huh?"

He laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? I enjoy my pranks. You know those last four senior pranks at the school?"

"Yeah, the really awesome ones?"

"So you liked them? All my ideas. Thos idiot seniors wouldn't know a good prank if it was dressed as a Latino hooker that slapped them in the face with her thong."

Sam laughed at the image, harder than he's laughed in a long time. It was just the way the guy said it that was so hilarious. And he seemed pleased that he made Sam laugh. "So - you were the one who came up with putting a cow in the school yard?"

"The one and only," he replied with a grin. "The name's Gabriel, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Gabriel," Sam chuckled.

Gabriel motioned to the chairs out there, and they sat down. It was cooler, so there wasn't anyone out there. It was nice and quiet, just how Sam liked it. Gabriel tossed him another coke and then relaxed in the chair.

"Just so you know, don't expect me to look for you at a party again. There are things I can never unsee…" Sam said after a while.

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "And what is that?"

"My brother having sex."

That seemed to perk up Gabriel's interest as he leaned forward. "With who?"

Sam laughed again and shook his head. "I don't know dude, some blond chick. I was trying to get as far away from that image as possible."

Suddenly, a wide grin covered Gabriel's face; a wide, mischievous grin. Those expression were amusing to Sam, he had to admit. "We should pull a prank on them!"

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

The ran out to Gabriel's car where they opened the trunk and he finally understood why his class called him the trickster. It was like a freaking joke shop in there! Whoopee cushions, air horns, firecrackers, mentos that make your mouth turn black, fake barf - the works. It was the most amazing and pathetic thing he had ever seen.

"So what are we doing?" Sam asked after giving his trunk the one over.

An air horn was tossed at him and he quickly caught it. The strange man that Sam was finding more and more amusing by the second, pulled out a bag and two plastic boxes with head sets attached to them.

"We, my dear Samuel, are going to prank your brother."

Gabriel had grinned so widely, which Sam couldn't help but smile back in return, and agreed tot the plan, despite the fact that he knew Dean would kick his ass later. They each hooked the plastic box to their belts and put the head set on. Voice changers, why was he not surprised? They then took the bag - which was full of balloons - and filled them up at the hose outside and made their way up to the room where Sam last saw his brother.

Unfortunately, he could hear that Dean was still in there with that blond, much to his disgust. So, he shot Gabriel a grin and executed the plan. He opened the door slowly and quietly, slipping in his arm and blasting the air horn. Gabriel then kicked open the door and launched the water balloons at the two.

Same could hear Dean swearing and yelling, the girl shrieking along with him. "Sorry for party rocking!" Gabriel yelled into his voice changer, and Sam burst out laughing before they took off down the hall.

He knew Dean was chasing after them, thankfully with pants on again. Same pulled Gabriel down a hallway and into the basement. It was a long shot, but thankfully he was right that it was a walk-in basement. He threw open the doors and they ran out, jumping into a bush right as Dean stormed through the door.

They stayed silent, trying hard not to laugh or make any noise until his brother stormed back inside, slamming the door behind him. The burst out laughing again for a while, until they managed to calm down. He leaned back against the house so he wasn't crouching in the bushes anymore.

"That was awesome," he laughed and took the voice changer off his head. It was just a precaution so Dean wouldn't recognize his voice or laugh.

"What can I say? I know how to have a good time," he replied with a wide grin.

He chuckled again and closed his eyes. "I think the name Trickster is well earned."

"You're damn right it is!"

They talked for a while more until Sam decided to go find his brother. Dean was waiting by the car in slightly damp clothes, trying not to laugh. To be expected, his brother looked royally pissed.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Sam asked, trying to sound casual.

"Just shut the hell up, and give me the keys. I didn't even get to drink tonight," he grumbled.

Sam chuckled and gave Dean his keys, leaving it at that.

**A/N:**

**Sorry everyone!**** Cas will come in in the next chapter, i promoise! **

**Please comment, it gives me the motivation to actually write! (Cuz i'm lazy as all hell...)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Play me a Song

The weekend was horrible since the party. Sam must have heard about what happened because he kept playing "Sorry for Party Rocking" by LMFAO all of Saturday and Sunday until Dean caved and told him the story. He hated that song. He hated Sam for laughing until he cried after he explained what happened.

And then Monday came along and he, for once, was excited to go. Anything to keep Sam away. Until Study Hall at least.

When lunch rolled around and he ate with his friends, he noticed that Sam - instead of sitting with all his science nerd friends - was sitting with that guy everyone called "the trickster". It was weird, especially since he was pretty sure it was that guy that pranked him at the party. Suddenly, he was suspicious of his innocent, nerdy, little brother.

The rest of the day went by as usual, until he remembered that he had to see the tutor. Damn. The last two classes went by slowly after that, but he did enjoy harassing Sam last period until he admitted to helping that guy at the party.

And then that unholy bell rang. Even though Dean promised to kick Sam's ass for ruining his one night stand, the kid had the gulls to tease him about the tutor before he left. The boy's future was looking bleak in Dean's mind.

He walked out to his impala and set the address into his gps. He used to be excited, but since Sam said he was gonna get some ugly nerd, he just assumed that was going to be his luck. So, he drove on and on, further into his hell, until the houses started looking very expensive. And, of course, his gps told him to turn into the subdivision of mansions.

He pulled into a driveway when the gps told him to, and he gaped at it. Two stories, but it was huge and made of white stones. The driveway was red bricks that went in a circle with a large garden in the middle. Rose bushes, lilies, and a lot of other flowers he couldn't name - because he was into cars, not girly shit like that - framed the front of the house along with perfectly green grass.

Dean looked away from the house as a woman opened the front door and looked at him. "Are you Dean Winchester?" She asked.

He hadn't even realized it, but he had gotten out of the car in a trance while he looked at the house. "Um - yes," he replied.

"Come inside, he's almost ready for you," she replied and held the door open as Dean walked in.

Of course, Dean nodded politely at the woman, but internally he was throwing a fit at the mention of a "he". Well, he's not against guys, since he likes both genders equally, but girls were easier. And, the word "tutor" and the gender "male" just guaranteed some unattractive nerd. Not Dean's type.

As he walked into the house and followed the woman around, he heard classical music playing from wherever they were going. Stupid rich people and their rich people music. But as they approached what he assumed to be their destination, the music hit a wrong note and suddenly, it was quiet.

"No, no, no!" Someone huffed angrily. "It's a flat, not a sharp!"

"Sorry," said another, more quietly.

"Just keep practicing and we'll resume the lesson next week."

"Yes, sir." There was some shuffling of paper and an old man walked out of the room, and he assumed he was a piano teacher.

The woman motioned for him to enter the room and walked away. With a heavy sigh, Dean walked into his living nightmare.

Did he say nightmare? He meant heaven.

The room was white and decorated with sculptures and paintings with some fancy couches and a coffee table. Off to the side, sitting in front of the windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling, was a large, black, grand piano. And at it...

Was he a nerd? That he knew for sure since he was in his grade and had seen him more than once. Ugly? Hell no! His eyes were a bright, deep, turquoise color that looked soft and kind; definitely innocent too. His hair was short and dark brown, almost black, but it looked so incredibly soft that Dean itched to run his fingers through it. He was lean, they way Dean liked his men, and just about his height. Maybe even an inch or so shorter. His heart nearly stopped when he was those blue eyes flash up at him.

"You must be Dean," he said, his voice soft and silky, with a little bit of roughness to it. The sound made Dean's throat go dry.

After clearing his throat, he replied, "Yup, that's me."

He stood up and walked over, holding out his hand. "My name is Castiel, I'll be tutoring you."

Dean took his hand and shook it politely. "Yeah, you're in my grade. I hear you playing the piano whenever I walk down the music hallway. You're - uh - very good," he replied in an attempt to make small talk.

Castiel just nodded, his expression continuing with that passive expression of his. "Thank you," he said simply and motioned to the couches. "Why don't we get started?"

Dean nodded and took a seat on one of the couches - which looked a lot more comfortable than they were - and watched his tutor do the same. "So what should we start with?"

"Why don't we start with math, since it is your worse subject by far."

"Hey, I'm not bad at math! I just don't do the homework," he defended weakly. He understood enough to be good at metals and auto shop, but what they were doing in his current algebra class... Now that was beyond him.

He could have sworn he saw Castiel's eyes brighten a bit, maybe in amusement, but his voice was still that even silky sound with a hint of roughness. "I have no doubt. However, we still need to get up your grade. So, let's get started."

Dean decided that he loved being tutored way more than he should, but he was probably a bad student. Castiel was a great teacher though, and it didn't take long for him to understand the jumble of letters and numbers. However, he kept making Castiel explain things that he already understood, just so he could hear him speak. God, he loved his voice.

Math turned into history, and history into bio. Castiel was crazy smart, was Dean's finally conclusion as their session came to an end. Usually, he preferred the dumb bimbos, but being smart just made Castiel seem even more attractive. He wondered if the guy noticed him staring the whole time...

"Alright, we will continue this tomorrow. But, good job today, you pick things up quickly," he complimented as Dean packed up his stuff.

"Uh - thanks. My Dad said that when he first taught me about cars," he replied with a fond smile on his face.

"What age was that at?" He asked with his head slightly tilted to the side. Like a curious puppy; freaking adorable!

"Oh, probably around the same time you were learning to play the piano."

The corners of Castiel's lips tugged up a little into a small smile. "That's nice that your father taught you something like that."

"Did your dad teach you anything?" Dean asked in return.

The smile faded and Castiel was about to respond when that woman came back in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was still here."

"It's fine," Castiel replied dully.

"Your parents want you to get ready for dinner."

Another nod and Castiel was standing up with Dean. "I'll lead you to the door," he mumbled as he started walking out of the room, expecting Dean to follow.

He did follow, watching Castiel relax more and more the farther he got from the woman. He opened the door and they walked out to his car. "You okay?" He asked once they stopped walking.

"Yes, I just don't like her," Castiel sighed and held his hand out. "May I see your phone for a moment?"

With a shrug, Dean handed it over and he watched his fingers race over the keys. When he was done, he handed the phone back.

"I entered my number in your contacts. Feel free to text or call me at any time."

Dean tried not to smirk - because he knew it was for school questions only, but he didn't say that - and clapped the guy on the back. "Thanks man! I'll see ya tomorrow!"

Castiel smiled slightly again stepped back as Dean got into the car. He gave a slight wave as he drove off, then walked back into the house.

The entire ride home, Dean thought of Castiel. The guy was clearly a virgin, that he had no doubt about, and he kind of sent his gaydar off. How long would it take to seduce his pants off? He decided that knowing more about him would probably be helpful. But, since when did Dean put this much effort into getting laid? He brushed that thought away as he pulled into the driveway.

"I'm home," he called out as he dropped his backpack by the coat rack and kicked his shoes off. He could already smell his mom's pot roast, which he could tell was just about done.

"Put your backpack in your room, Dean," Mary scolded, which was received with an eye roll from her oldest.

After he did as she asked, he cheerfully walked into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter to watch her work. She raised and eyebrow at him, but said nothing else about it.

"So, who's your tutor?" She asked as she stirred the mashed potatoes.

"Castiel Novak, some guy in my grade who's crazy good at music," he replied.

"So, I was right about you getting a nerdy guy!" Sam called from the dining room and Dean could almost hear the triumphant smiled in his voice.

"Shut it, Sam! I'm still pissed!" He called back and returned his attention to his clearly amused mother.

"So how's the studying going?" She asked to distract the boys from each other.

"Good. He's actually a lot better teacher than any of the ones at school," he replied and added, "slackers," under his breath.

"He sounds nice. Are you enjoying it at least," Mary asked.

Dean tried not to smile too much as he though of Castiel's number in his phone. "Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy."

"And - in Dean lingo - that means he has a man crush!" Sam laughed.

Dean hadn't even noticed Sam walk in until that moment, but he pretended to throw something at him in annoyance. "Shut the hell up!" He growled irritably.

"Boys, knock it off," their mother scolded, but Dean could see that particular twinkle in her eyes she always had when she was really happy. It usually involved romance novels, romantic nights with John, or being let in on her son's love lives.

"Now boys, you know how I feel about you dating someone of the same gender..."

Both of them rolled their eyes at her. "Yeah, be safe and be smart," Sam recited the same thing she said every time, regardless of the person's gender. John already made it clear that as long as he liked the person, he would be supportive.

"Jesus, he's just my tutor!" Dean huffed in aggravation and threw his hands up in the air.

Mary just patted his leg and started bringing the food to the table. He hadn't dated anyone since freshman year - and first of all, he had only ever dated girl - but she always seemed to know when he liked someone. And, even though he had never shown interest in a guy in front of his mom, the woman insisted that it was okay to love whoever he wanted. She was clearly a lot smarter than her kids gave her credit for.

They ate, laughing at jokes and holding loud, playful arguments. It was nights like that that reminded Dean how much he loved his family; he even forgot about being mad at Sam. After the usual chore of helping their mom clean up, the boys departed to their rooms for the night. As Dean laid on his bed, he pulled out his phone and shot Castiel a text.

_Hey, it's Dean. How many instruments do you play._

He could hear classical music coming from Sam's room and he knew that his younger brother was doing more homework before turning in for the night. And then his phone buzzed with Castiel's response.

_Hello Dean. I am unsure. Usually I can play any instrument someone hands to me. Why?_

Dean chuckled softly. Castiel was so socially awkward, but he found it more endearing than a turn off.

_Just wondering. I don't know much about you after all._

It wasn't long before his phone buzzed again.

_That's understandable. What did you want to know?_

Dean thought about that for a moment before replying.

_Anything really. Uuuum...do you have any siblings?_

He could hear Mary and John laugh at something in the living room. Probably America's Funniest Home Videos or Saturday Night Live.

_Four. Two, are out of the house and my older brother is in our grade._

_Why is your older brother in the same grade as us?_

_He got held back in second grade._

_Oh, that sucks. What's his name?_

_Gabriel._

And Dean knew exactly which Gabriel Castiel was talking about. Mostly because there was only one Gabriel in his grade, but that was beside the point! Before he could respond, his phone buzzed again.

_I am sorry, but I must go to sleep now. I will answer your questions tomorrow. Good night, Dean._

Dean shot back a "good night" text and he heard his parents come upstairs for bed. With a deep yawn, he rolled over, curled up, and fell into a deep sleep, all the while dreaming of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

**A/N: a free drabble for anyone who can guess what song the title is from! **

**Here's a hint: Dean would probably really like the song. So think of his type of music.**

**I really hoped that I made their family seem realistic. I kinda based their interactions off of my own, a little bit. It seems real, right? Not some fake family that is usually in fanfics? D: *worry worry***

**And thanks again for all the reviews! They're really helping me fly through this fic! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: apparently there is another tutor!cas/dean AU on here. Oops... I swear, I'm not copying it! I just got the idea after listening to music on Pandora. And now I'm afraid to read it cuz I don't want it to influence me..(but I really wanna read it! D;)**

**Anyways, sorry! I'm not stealing your idea...3**

**By the way, the song I mention last chapter (That only one person guessed at…) was Piano man by Billy Joel. "Sing us a song, you're the piano man…" Every chapter (except the first one) has been lyrics from a song. This chapter is lyrics from Marry You (or whatever it's called) by Bruno Mars. I hate his music by it got stuck in my head after I heard it on the radio, so… yeah. :/ Onto the story…**

Chapter 4: It's a Beautiful Night

Sam knew Dean was feeling off when Dean left for school on that Thursday after his tutoring started. Usually, his older brother would work at their "uncle" Bobby's shop after school so he would be carrying around his tool box with him all morning until they got in his car. Same knew his brother well enough to know that, as Dean sat at the table eating toast and looking troubled, he felt naked without his tools. The guy would get over it once he remembered what he was doing after school, instead of working.

Both he and Gabriel agreed that it was adorable to see Dean excited about learning, just because it was with Castiel. And he was actually learning too, so that was a plus.

Then, when Friday came along, he didn't hear one mention from Dean about any parties. That really impressed him the his idiot older brother was, for once, not think about sex and alcohol. However, Gabriel was a different.

"Hey Sammy!" The guy greeted when they met at their usual spot before their first class. "Guess what?"

"What?" Sam asked in replied, ever amused by his friend's never ending good mood and energy levels.

"There's another party going on tonight! The same house as before. Wanna tag along and prank the shit out of it?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously.

Sam just chuckled and shook his head. "No thanks, man, I'm not much of a party guy."

"Yeah, like I couldn't figure that one out," he grumbled and his face fell into a pout. Sometimes Sam had to remind himself that his friend was, indeed, 19, not 3.

"What?"

"Will you say yes if I asked you to a movie instead?"

Sam laughed again and replied, "You're pretty damn persistent, aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am! I never give up on something I want." He smirked and winked at Sam, leaving the boy unsure if he was being serious or teasing.

"Alright, fine! I'll see a movie with you!" He exclaimed as he finally caved, making his friend jump up in joy.

"Awesome! It's a date, Sammy-boy!" Gabriel exclaimed loudly which caused a few other students to glance over.

Sam could feel his cheeks warm up a bit. And he slapped a hand over his eyes. "God, you're so embarrassing..." he complained, but he had a small, amused smile on his face.

Gabriel laughed and clapped him on the back of his shoulder before walking off to class. They talked while they walked as far as they could before they split up for class. After saying good bye they went their separate ways, but not before Gabriel yelled, "Sammy, I love you" as loud as he could. He was embarrassed and probably blushing again, but also smiling at his friend's behavior.

Gabriel was definitely entertaining, but a pain in the ass. It was weird that he felt closer to him - after only knowing him for a few days - than he did the rest of his friends. It was weird, but Sam didn't really think about it much.

The school day progressed as usual, slightly dull and lacking in excitement. He did enjoy his classes though, which was good because they were hard as hell. However, his lack of a social life gave him plenty of time to study and keep him in the A-B range in all of his classes. Gabriel was taking up a lot of his time recently, and, although the guy never took things seriously, he would keep quite and do his own homework while Sam did his. He kind of admired Gabriel to be able to have so much fun and still take his school work relatively serious.

Lunch finally rolled around and, while he sat with Gabriel, he glanced over to his brother's usual table - but it lacked the eldest Winchester. It was especially weird because they always served pie on Fridays and Dean would practically eat their entire supply. Yet, he wasn't anywhere in the crowded room.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked. He had probably been talking to the boy for the entire time and just then realized that Sam hadn't been listening to him.

"I can't find Dean," he explained.

A small smirk slowly crept over his face suddenly. "Maybe he's with his little boy friend?"

"Your brother? Where is he?"

"The music room," he chuckled.

Sam smiled softly at the thought. Dean seemed to make it his personal mission to befriend the socially awkward teen, and it was cute. It also meant that his older brother was behaving himself, for once.

"I think it's kinda cute," he replied finally.

Gabriel smirked and leaned towards Sam, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, you like the gay boys, eh Sammy?"

"Get out of my face!" He laughed and pushed him back, but he couldn't deny that it made him blush.

Once Gabriel was done making kissy faces and sitting properly in his seat again, Sam smiled at him. To be honest, he had never thought about the kind of person he wanted to be with, well, not in great depths at least. He just wanted someone who would make him happy, make him laugh. Someone who was reliable when he needed to be. He also liked to think that gender didn't matter, that love was love and he would love their person just as strongly no matter what their gender was.

Shockingly, Gabriel fit all of his "future partner" criteria, and Sam could deny that his goofy friend was quite charming and attractive. However, the constant flirting did throw him off a little. Was it all a joke or did he mean it? However, behind every joke, there is truth. But, he decided not to think too much into it and listen as Gabriel retold his story - the one Sam hadn't been listening to - from earlier.

The rest of the day went on as usual, and, in study hall, he noticed how Dean spent the entire time shooting off texts with questions about Castiel. He kind of felt sorry for the kid to have captured all of his brother's attention; Dean was a dick. He did think it was adorable though. When had the last time been that Dean had shown interest in anyone other than a friend or family? It had been a long time since his brother had dated anyone.

Instead of riding home with Dean, like he used to, he took the bus so his brother could rush over to his tutoring. As he stared out the window he vaguely wonder how much time Dean actually spent staring at Gabriel's poor little brother instead of paying attention. Probably a lot.

When he got home he went straight to his homework after explaining to his mom that he was seeing a movie with Gabriel. It was hard to concentrate, though, as the little, excited butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. When he gave up on that, he ran upstairs to shower before Gabriel came to pick him up. He probably didn't care what Sam wore, but he wanted to look nice for him. But it wasn't a date. No way. He may have had a crush on Gabriel, but they were not going on a date!

"Sam, your friend's here!" Mary called up as Sam finished spraying himself with cologne.

"Coming!" he called back before running down the stairs.

Mary instantly noticed his clothes, but decided not to comment on it. Instead, she just smiled and bid them goodbye as she walked away, to give them some privacy. Her boys were just growing up so fast!

Gabriel looked Sam up and down, letting out a low whistle. "Looking good there, Sammy!"

"Shut up!" He laughed with a soft blush.

"Aaw, don't be like that, gigantor!" The shorter boy reached up and playfully ruffled Sam's hair.

"Don't call me that!" He swatted Gabriel's hand away with a grin. "Let's just go to the movie, ya midget!"

Gabriel laughed loudly and led Sam out of the house and to his car.

They went to see the most recent Fast and Furious movie, which was just a joke since neither of them wanted to see it. Who would want to, anyways? They drive cars. The end. How they managed to make sequel upon sequel, Sam had no idea. But Dean loved the movie, probably only because he had an orgasm every time he saw a car in it.

However, even though the movie was a waste of time and money, they laughed themselves until they cried while making fun of it. Occasionally, they would flick popcorn at couples that were sucking face - because, ya know, Fast and Furious was a really romantic movie - and then pretend that nothing happened when the couple got angry.

When the movie finally ended the were the last to leave, still laughing and clutching at their sides from all the on going jokes. When an employee asked them to leave, they finally did, laughing the whole way out. Instead of going home right away, Gabriel drove down to the lake and parked the car so they could sit on the hood and watch the stars.

"Oddly sentimental of you, Gabe," Sam chuckled after a while of comfortable silence.

"Oh, don't think too much into it, stars look like shiny nipples to me!" They both laughed for a while before Gabriel shook his head and continued, "But, ya know Sammy, nicknames are a form of affection!"

Sam felt himself blush again, with a shy smile playing at his lips. "Well then you must have a lot of affection in you." Sam couldn't even keep track of all the nicknames Gabriel gave him, among other people, and they changed on a daily basis.

"Yes I do, especially for you."

The serious tone in Gabriel's voice made Sam glance over in surprise. Gabriel was staring at him, his eyes boring into his. Sam noticed how his hair was starting to fall in his face instead of staying behind his ear, and he had to resist the urge to tuck it back into place.

"Yeah, you joke about it all the time, remember?" He chuckled softly, trying to lighten the tension.

"Behind ever joke, there's a bit of truth, Sam."

He blushed again, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Gabriel. It was so rare to see his friend being serious about anything.

"What are you trying to say...?" Sam asked softly, almost a whisper as his eyes looked hopefully at the other man.

Gabriel took a deep breath to steel himself, and replied, "I like you, Sam."

He felt his heart pounding in his ear drum and he worried that it would suddenly give out from all the excitement. "I like you, too, Gabriel."

He could see happiness and relief dancing behind his hazel eyes and a grin start to break out. "Just to be clear, I meant as in, more than a friend."

"Oh... Really? I didn't... Mean it like that, Gabe..."

Gabriel's face fell into an expression of disbelief and rejection, and, while it was a little funny, Sam instantly felt guilty and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course I knew what you meant, you idiot," he chuckled, shooting Gabriel an affectionate smile.

Said boy broke out into a huge, hopeful grin. "Really?"

"Yes really!"

Sam found himself instantly pulled into a bone crushing hug, and he laughed. He hugged him back and nuzzled his neck, enjoying their moment together.

Gabriel was definitely nice to hug; warm and cuddly! He also vaguely smelt and cinnamon and peppermint, along with something that was distinctly Gabriel, and Sam found a lot of comfort in the scents. His heart fluttered happily in his chest and he grinned widely as Gabriel tightened his hold.

"Thank you, Sammy," he whispered to him.

Same just smiled and squeezed him affectionately. "Of course."

And, as Gabriel leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Sam's lips, he realized that he really didn't want to go home.

**A/N: lolz they were only watching that movie so I could use that Jenna Marbles quote. Lmao. If you don't know who she is, the LOOK HER UP!**

**Sorry for the crappy ending, I was struggling through this chapter. :I Review and tell me how much you hate it! XD;;**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soooo, I kinda screwed up on the chapter order. I wanted to switch off between the Sabriel and Destiel chapters, but that kinda screwed up the timeline…. So, I'm gonna back track a little and then work my way up the Friday night where Sam and Gabriel had their date while Dean was chillen with Cas. Hopefully I don't screw this up. **

Chapter 5: You're Waiting for Someone to Perform With

Dean texted Castiel all through out school on Tuesday, which didn't end up being much. Not that he was surprised at all, but Castiel was apparently a model student that never texted during class. He would get one or two replies during passing periods, which was good enough for him. He even got a few more than that during lunch.

He hadn't learned much about him, just a few simple things, like, his favorite color - blue - or his favorite food - hamburgers. He was amusing, Dean decided, after he made a joke over text and Castiel's only response was "I do not understand the reference." The poor kid didn't understand anything about pop culture! Dean couldn't decided whether it was sad or hilarious, but he decided that it was his own personal mission to teach the kid about the ways of good music and movies/television.

Instead of joining his friends during lunch, Dean went off to search for Castiel. It wasn't hard, he actually found the kid in the first spot that he checked. There he sat, at the large, black, beautiful grand piano in the music room, playing away like he had no care in the world. So, Dean sat down silently and just listened.

Castiel was so caught up in playing that he didn't even notice Dean. His fingers glided over the keys, hammering out a beautiful melody that Dean had never heard before. He looked so relaxed, like sitting on that bench was the only place that he belonged. One would assume that would mean that Castiel was happy there, but the music he played begged to different; it was slow, sad, achingly lonely. Dean could only stare at the boy as the song pulled at his heart and made it ache for him, and all he wanted to do was hug the boy with those beautiful blue eyes.

The song finally came to an end and Castiel closed his eyes, sighing, and staring down at the keys. Dean could instantly tell why Castiel was playing such a sad song. As if hearing his thoughts, Castiel's eyes flicked up to Dean and he jumped in surprise.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" he asked with wide eyes.

Dean smiled and stood up to sit closer to him. "I was looking for you. But, sorry, do you want me to leave?"

Castiel shook his head instantly, quickly, then looked embarrassed by his reaction. "Um, no, you may stay if you would like," he replied quietly back at the keys.

Dean sat in a chair next the piano and watched him. "I really liked that song. What's it called?"

Castiel started to fidget nervously, looking anywhere but at Dean, which he thought was adorable. "I-I wrote it…" he mumbled softly.

"Really? Wow, that's cool! I wish I could write music like that."

Castiel looked at him curiously with his head cocked to the side. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Uh, I guess I play the guitar. My Dad taught me when I was younger," he replied with a shrug.

Castiel offered him a small smile and it nearly made Dean's heart stop. He was just so gorgeous! No man should look like that! "Would you play me something?" he asked and nodded towards the acoustic guitar in the corner of the room.

Suddenly, it was Dean's turn to be embarrassed. "Uh, well, I'm not very good, I only know a few cords…"

"Please?"

How could Dean refuse when Castiel would practically beg him with his eyes. He probably didn't realize that he was doing it, but still! It was completely unfair that both Castiel and Sam could give him the "kicked puppy" look that would make anyone's heart melt and give them whatever they wanted. So, with a sigh, and slightly red cheeks, he walked over to grab the guitar before sitting back by Castiel.

Nervously, he glanced up at Castiel who watched him expectantly. He licked his lips, a nervous habit he's always had, then looked back down at the guitar as he began to strum the familiar cords of one of the songs his dad taught him. After a while, he glanced up to see Castiel's eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face. The look made him relax and a smile of his own crossed his face. He looked back down as the song came to an end, then back at the boy at the piano.

"What song was that?" Castiel asked after a while. "It is beautiful."

"Uh, _Hey Jude_, by the Beatles," he replied, grinning at Castiel sheepishly.

Suddenly those blue eyes lit up and he turned back to the piano. His head tilted towards the instrument, head turned for him to gaze unseeingly at the wall as he tried out a few keys, trying to find the key signature that Dean played. Once he did, Castiel smiled back at Dean, who took the hint and started playing again. When Castiel joined in, he wasn't playing the same thing. No, instead, he made it up as he went alone, the piano notes harmonizing with Dean's guitar as if it was a well practiced duet.

Castiel was amazing and he found himself grinning widely and singing the words to the song as they played. They would laugh occasionally as they played the song over and over, enjoying the way it felt to play a song together and have fun. However, the unholy bell ended it eventually, much to their mutual disappointment. However, Castiel flashed Dean a bigger smile than the eldest Winchester had ever expected, and it made his heart melt.

"Thank you for playing with me Dean. That was… more fun than I've had in a long time."

He could see how happy Castiel was and it was probably the most emotion he had seen on his face ever. He couldn't help but grin brightly back at him, completely unaware of someone peeking in and witnessing the exchange before moving along.

"Yeah, that was fun! Uh... Maybe we could do this again?" he asked as they both gathered up their backpacks and books.

"Yes. I would like that."

They stood there for a moment, smiling at each other, as Dean lost himself in Castiel's eyes. When students walked into the room for their class, the trance broke and they walked out. Dean wished his classroom was by Castiel's, instead of on the opposite side of the school, but it couldn't be helped. They said good bye and head to their classes, and still Dean was giddy with a goofy grin on his face.

By the time study hall rolled around, the feeling still hadn't left. The smile did, however, since it made him look like he was losing his marbles to be grinning like that. He grinned at Sam as he sat down at the table before pulling out his phone and texting away and hiding it with his backpack. Sam just watched his brother as if he had grown a second head since he had never seen him in such a good mood. It was like his manly, older brother had just turned into a thirteen-year-old Team Edward fan and was just about to meet Robert Pattison. He was just waiting for Dean to start squealing and jumping up and down.

"Dude. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam whispered as the teacher took attendance.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, glancing at his younger brother before back at his phone.

Sam leaned over and saw that he was texting Castiel and a knowing smirk crossed his face. "Oh, I get it now…"

"Get what?" Dean asked, completely confused on what the hell Sam was talking about.

"Dude, I can practically see the hearts in your eyes! You're walking around with this giddy -" he paused to find the right word, "love sick air around you!"

Dean huffed and grumbled to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam hummed in agreement, but he still had that "I'm-right-and-you're-wrong" smirk on his face.

Dean shot Sam an annoyed look, but his attention was brought back to his phone when Castiel responded. And that's how he stayed for the rest of class, texting away to Castiel, who was much more responsive than he had been earlier in the day. It was nice.

When the class ended, Dean hurried out to impala, deciding to give Sam a ride before going to Castiel's so he could grab his guitar. Despite Sam constantly looking over and then smirking - because Dean was in a good mood? What the hell? - it was a quiet ride. He didn't let his little brother's knowing looks get to him and just concentrated on how excited he was to hang out with Castiel.

Normally, being this attached to another person so quickly would scare the hell out of him, but, with Castiel, it felt... Right. He couldn't really explain it other than he hadn't wanted to be this attached to someone outside of his family in a long time; if not ever.

The walked inside and he sprinted up the stairs to his room, which made Mary wander into the hall way to investigate.

"Dean? Why aren't you with your tutor?" She called up the steps. She knew it was Dean since, well, who could be that noisy besides Sam who was standing next to her?

"Going now, mom!" He called back as he ran back down the steps.

"Dean, you're there to study, not to play," she scolded while eyeing up his guitar.

Dean shrugged and grinned excitedly. "Yeah, well, after we're done, Cas and I are going to play together."

"Cas?" Sam question with a smirk, which made Dean shoot him an 'I-will-kill-you-in-you-sleep' look. "Ya know, Gabriel says nicknames are a form of affection."

Dean could feel himself blushing, which made him even more irritated. "Yeah? Well you and your butt body have got it covered then!"

It was Sam's turn to blush and Mary just rolled her eyes. "Be nice, you two," she scolded and kissed Dean's forehead before sending him on his way.

Dean drove to Castiel's mansion of a house and grabbed his bag and guitar case before walking up to the door. The same woman was there and she led him back to the "piano room" where Castiel dismissed her with a swift, unfriendly, "thank you". However, he gave Dean a small smile and joined him on the couch.

"Hey, Cas, I brought my guitar - just in case, uh, afterwards, you wanna play a bit before I leave." He looked up at Castiel, only to see him with a shocked expression on his face. "What?"

"You called me 'Cas' instead of 'Castiel'..."

"Err, sorry, I don't have to if you don't want me to..."

Castiel shook his head quickly, like he did earlier in the day. "No, no, it is just... No one calls me that. I like it."

Dean smiled at how shy Castiel looked suddenly, but he could also see how pleased he was. "Really? No one calls you that?"

Castiel looked up at him, hesitated, and glanced back down. "Well... Gabriel used to, but... Not anymore."

"Why not?"

Castiel shrugged and wrung his hands nervously. "We just... Grew apart, I suppose. We are not as close as we used to be..."

Dean saw how down Castiel looked and reached foreword and stilled him from twirling his hands. "Hey, it's alright... Why don't we get to work? The sooner we finish, the sooner we can play some music."

Castiel brightened at that, and responded with a nod. They worked fast, but hard as well and, once again, Dean was amazed by how good of a teacher Castiel was. After they finished, Dean played another song and Castiel played a piano harmony along to it. Again they were singing and laughing as they played and Dean slowly introduced Castiel to his favorite type of music.

When Dean left Castiel's house, again the blue-eyed boy was grinning widely at him and Dean found himself falling into another trance. They just stared at each other for a while, completely comfortable with it.

"Well... Good night, Dean," Castiel nearly whispered.

"Night, Cas." The pleased smile Castiel gave him for the nickname warmed his heart.

After a few more moments of staring, soft chuckles, and one last "good bye", Dean left for his house. As he drove, he realized that even after the tutoring was over, he knew exactly where he would be spending his time.

**A/N: Yeah, I popped this baby out in one day! I'm so proud of myself! :'D**

**And, yes, the chapter title is lyrics from Hey Jude. Lolz It's been stuck in my head. :3**

**Originally I was going to have this chapter be over the course of the week, but I decided that they needed more interaction first. So, next chapter will be Destiel again instead of Sabriel. Then it will be back to the normal schedule. :3**

**Please review and let me know how you like it and if there's anything I can improve on! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: God, I need to start popping this baby out! I just got another idea for a fic, but I can't start until this one is done otherwise I'll probably abandon it. And I don't want that to happen to another one of my mind children. D: Besides, I'm having **_**way**_** too much fun writing this! :3**

**The title is lyrics from Movie Loves a Screen by April Smith.**

**Onward! Kripke and CW own everything, blah blah blah I don't blah blah blah…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>: I Just Want to Mean Something to You

It took him until Thursday to convince Castiel to join him at the table in the cafeteria. Don't get him wrong, he loved hanging out with Castiel in the music room, especially since he never really got to play the guitar anymore, but he could only go so long without eating a burger.

So, it was on that day that he was happily munching away at him school hamburger - granted it was probably just as much "real meat" as McDonald's served, but it did the job - while he watched Castiel pay for his own lunch. When the shy boy sat down next to him, he grinned when he saw that his plate was pretty much identical to his own.

"You like burgers?" Dean asked with a grin.

Castiel smiled back, just a slight upturn of lips but it definitely reached his. "I suppose you could call it a 'guilty pleasure'."

Dean laughed and Castiel smiled a little wider at that. He was just about to take a bite of his lunch when he glanced up and saw Gabriel looking at him over his shoulder. Their eyes met and for a second he thought his brother would acknowledge him, but it was crushed when the older boy quickly glanced away and started chatting up the tall guy next to him.

"You alright?" Dean asked when he noticed him pause.

"Yeah," he said softly, then glanced at Dean to, hopefully, smile reassuringly at him. "Yeah, fine. I guess I'm just not used to being in such a crowded and noisy room."

Dean seemed to believe him and patted his shoulder reassuringly just as two people sat down at the table; a scruffy looking boy and an over cheerful blond girl.

"Who's your friend, Dean?" The girl asked, looking between the two intensely, while smiling, of course.

Dean removed his hand from Castiel's shoulder so she would stop staring, and he could already tell that it was making Castiel uncomfortable.

"His name's Castiel. Cas, this is Becky and Chuck," he replied.

"Nice to meet you," the boy - chuck - said over the lunchroom chatter. "So, you're Dean's tutor, right?"

Castiel nodded and Dean nudged him with his elbow as another girl joined the table. "Cas, this is Jo. Could you please tell her that I'm not stupid?"

Jo snorted and Castiel's brows furrowed in confusion. "I have always known that you are far from stupid, Dean. Why would anyone think that?" Dean grinned a little wider and then the other began to laugh.

"I said he was to lazy to be smart. If he applied himself then he'd probably be as smart as Sammy," Jo explained, batting her eyelashes at Dean.

Said boy didn't notice, but Castiel did. He chose not to comment. "Yes, Dean is lazy."

"Hey!" Dean huffed and shoved Castiel gently. When he looked over and saw that Dean was grinning in amusement, he smiled back.

Dean noticed Becky's grin growing wider in excitement and he shot her his best impression of Sam's "bitch face". She took the hint and started chatting with Chuck and Jo, but she would shoot knowing glances at Dean and Castiel through out the entire period.

After lunch, the two boys parted ways and the day progressed as usual. Which meant, Dean taking notes on autopilot while his mind wandered to Castiel.

Like, how in the hell the boy had wormed his way into Dean's heart. Now, he didn't really have a type when it came to guys, but he was pretty sure nerdy, little Castiel was not his type. Nerdy, little, beautiful, blue-eyed Castiel. Dean loved his eyes, they were probably the first thing that attracted him. Next was his slender fingers that seemed to just dance across anything that he touched and all Dean wanted was to take his hand and kiss every knuckle...

When had he became such a romantic idiot? He felt like he was living in a chick flick...

Despite his annoyance with his over sappiness, Castiel stayed on his mind for the rest of the day. Except for auto shop; any distractions while using some of those tools could result in the loss of a few fingers. But, as he tried to do some homework during study hall, all he could think about was beautiful blue eyes, thin, graceful fingers, and a rough but oh so soothing voice…

God, he wanted to slam his head against something hard. Sam seemed to sense this and started snickering.

"Thinking about your little crush?" he teased.

Dean shot his younger brother a dirty look. "Like you're one to talk."

There was a slight blush decorating Sam's cheeks, but he shrugged off his brother's comment and went back to his AP Chem. homework. Dean did the same - as in, go back to his homework because he was barely getting through regular chemistry, so he'd never survive honors and _definitely_ not AP - but still found Cas on his mind. It was a little easier around that time along because he found himself wondering, "how would Cas explain this?" to get through difficult questions.

He could almost picture how Castiel would be hunched over the books, his fingers pointing to key clues, using his other hand to write out examples. Eyelashes would hide his eyes from Dean view until he glanced up and those pink, plush lips would move and ask if he understood. Oh, he understood alright. They would lean towards each other, Castiel's kissable lips moving and forming Dean's name on them, and they were close, so close that he could feel the other's breath…

The bell snapped him out of his daydream - thank _God_! He packed up his bag and was out of the room in record time before Sam could question him. The last thing he needed was his little brother just taking one look at him and instantly knowing - because the kid had a weird way of doing that - about his little crush on his tutor. Well, not that he didn't already know that, but it was probably a little more serious at that point. So, if Sam figured that out, he'd start spouting out dating advice, and getting even more flustered over it was the _last_ thing that Dean needed.

God, his life really was turning into a chick-flick…

He drove to Castiel's and it was the same as any other day that week except Dean had exceptionally sweaty hands and his heart was pounding like mad. He caught Cas staring at him a few times, not the kind to see if Dean was alright or not, but the kind of look that Castiel was just… looking at him. If that made any sense; he didn't really know the "girly terms" for it.

Again they finished and Castiel walked Dean out to his car. Those blue eyes met his and seemed to just be searching for an answer that may or may not be there. Dean found himself being drawn in like he was hypnotized, but he broke the trance before he got too lost.

"Hey, are you busy Friday night?" he asked while glancing away.

"Why?" was all Castiel said in return.

Dean chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I was thinking we could hang out and watch a few DVDs or something?"

"Is this going to be your attempt to educate me on the many ways and workings of Dean Winchester?" Castiel chuckled.

"It's possible." He grinned at his friend. "Corruption of another person does sound like it's down my alley."

Castiel chuckled - a sound that always made his heart lurch - and nodded. "I believe that we could do that."

"Sweet! Then I'll see you tomorrow!"

Cas smiled and nodded. He waved to Dean as he drove off, like he did every night, and it still made the eldest Winchester grin like a 12-year-old girl. The smiled stuck around through dinner, and long into the night. Sam kept shooting him weird looks after he saw the knowing look his mom kept shoot his brother. And, after they retired to their rooms for the night, Sam instantly went to his brother's.

"Heya, Sammy!" Dean called from his bed where he was reading a magazine.

"Hey Dean," he greeted and shut the door behind him. "Got a minute?"

He shrugged and his little brother sat on the edge of his bed. "What's on you mind?" he asked.

"Okay, what's going on with you, Dean? You've been obnoxiously happy, hanging out with that tutor of yours, and, I mean, come on! Don't think I didn't notice that you skipped lunch for three days to go play guitar with the guy in the music room. You rarely touch that thing."

Dean laughed and shook his head. His brother had a point, and usually he'd come up with some smart-ass comment or lie and then boot Sam from the room. However, his good mood was making him calm and he didn't mind explaining things to Sam. But, probably only Sam.

"What can I say? I like the guy!"

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. "So why are you so happy today?"

If it was at all possible, Dean's grin widened. "I'm hanging out with him Friday night. We're gonna watch some movies and stuff."

Now _that_ made Sam grin. "And… _stuff_?"

"Yeah, you know… anything else we decide to do while chilling out." Sam's smirk finally broke through Dean's good mood, and he scowled. "Don't look at me like that! We're just friends."

"Whatever you say, Dean," he chuckled. They bantered back and forth for a while longer before Dean finally had enough and kicked his brother out.

The next morning, Dean hurried threw his morning preparations before going to the living room and grabbing movie after movie from the rack in the corner. Indiana Jones, Star Wars, Star Trek - but only the ones with Kirk as captain - along with his collection of Fast and Furious movies. God he loved them and their beautiful, beautiful cars! His Impala was still his favorite car in the world though.

"Got enough movies there, Hun?" Mary chuckled from the doorway. "What are you doing with those?"

Dean grinned and flashed his mom a thumbs up. "Having movie night with Cas! So, I'll be home late. Or maybe I'll just stay over at his house, not sure yet..."

Mary smiled and shook her head. "Well, those are not going to do. Here, have him watch this one before any of those." The pulled a case out of the rack and handed it to her son.

"Dead Poets Society?" He read with an arched eyebrow. Even he hadn't seen that movie yet.

"From what you boys have told me about Castiel, I'm sure he'd really like this movie," she explained, a determined smiled on her face.

"Mom... This doesn't have any chick-flick moments, does it?"

"Just watch the movie!" He snapped him with the twirled towel in her hands, laughed, and left the room.

After that, he threw all the DVD's in a bag, ran into the kitchen for the breakfast Mary made him - two slices of peanut butter and grape jelly toast, which he smushed together for a delicious sandwich - and ran out the door with Sam tow.

Before they walked into school, Dean stashed the bag of movies in his trunk and there they stayed till the end of the day. School went by agonizingly slow for the oldest Winchester, and lunch, which he usually found as a blessing, was worse. Castiel had texted him saying that he had a test to take and wouldn't be joining them at lunch. So, not only was the day going slow because he was excited to go to Cas', but it went even slower than before because he didn't get to see him at all. It was like the universe wanted all of his apprehension and excitement directed at one point in time to make him miserable.

Luckily, the final bell rang, and just in time, too. Any longer and Sam probably would have stabbed his older brother for complaining about the time. But, he didn't have time to do anything as Dean practically ran from the classroom. Nothing out of the ordinary, but for once, his hurry to be out of there was for an entirely different reason.

That night, the two boys flew through their homework in record time, leaving the easy stuff for Dean to finish later on in the weekend. By 5:30 they had finished and packed everything away and were setting up fort in the living room (which had the biggest TV mounted on the wall that he had ever seen!). Castiel had just finished ordering some pizzas when Dean started setting out the movies.

"I was told that we were supposed to watch this movie first, and I'm not about to skip it cuz it'll probably cost me my soul," he joked as he waved around the DVD case for Dead Poets Society.

Castiel chuckled and took the case to put in the movie. "Is it good?"

"No, idea, but apparently it might be more up your ally than Indiana Jones. Not sure what alley you're chilling in..." He teased and made Cas laughed again.

"Let's just watch the movie," he suggested and sat on the couch with Dean.

Actually, he had to admit that his mom had excellent taste in movies. He wasn't a big fan of Robin Williams, but next to Jack, Dead Poets Society was one of his excellent movies. His attention was grabbed almost instantly when he identified one of the character's as "Wilson" from House. All it took for Cas to get sucked in was the literature.

Dean actually wanted to punch the pizza guy when he showed up, so Cas decided it was his job to get the food to prevent bloodshed.

After the minor setback, the two boys ate their dinner and continued the movie. No matter what, Dean will forever deny that they cried at the end of that movie, but he definitely liked the movie.

After that, Castiel chose Star Wars since he hears more references to those than the other movies. Needless to say, he became a fan of those too, much to Dean's delight.

Apparently Castiel's parents were gone for the weekend so he was allowed to stay over. Which was good because halfway through Revenge of the Sith they fell asleep together on the couch. He woke up for a moment to see Castiel's head on his shoulder and snuggled up to his side. With a small smile, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, ignoring the fact that he was against cuddling.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, it's been, like, 14 years since I watch the star wars movies, so I really hope Revenge of the Sith is one of the movies and not a game. XD;;<strong>

**And sorry this took so long, I had major writer's block. :/ next chapter, we shall see why Gabriel and Cas aren't close! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So the reactions I've gotten from the last few updates have been a little disappointing… either no one wants to comment or my writing just sucks ball (probably the later…). So, hopefully this chapter makes up for it?**

**Krikpe and CW, owners, yaddah yaddah…**

**EDIT: lolz i totally forgot to put in the chapter title. Whoops! fixed it now. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>: You're not Lost

Gabriel had never been a subtle person, especially with things that caught his interests. Like Sam, for instance. He was pretty sure declaring his love for the boy by yelling it down the crowded halls of the high school - he did this every day - was not only embarrassing, but the complete opposite of subtle. He was mad when he felt mad, happy when he felt happy, and intense when he felt intense. There were a couple of emotions that he was incredibly skilled at hiding - like sadness, for one - so skilled, in fact, that most people assumed he didn't have those certain emotions.

Sam, was not one of those people.

He had no idea what made the youngest Winchester turn Gabriel into an open book, but it was a superpower that the boy certainly possessed. And the worst thing was that Gabriel didn't even have to say or do anything in order for the kid to figure it out. Maybe he was psychic…

Well, anyways, it all started a week or two after Gabriel had started dating Sam. No, it had nothing to do with the boy, so no need to worry, geese! What happened was that he started to notice - _really_ notice - just what kind of relationship, or bond, his own little brother was forming with Sam's brother, Dean. It was like the two were inseparable, always joking, laughing, smiling, or making really intense, long eye contact that neither of them were _ever_ embarrassed about. It was weird, freaky eye sex going on there!

No, it was about Castiel, how he had never seen him smile like that since he was three, how his eyes lit up at the mere mention of the eldest Winchester's name. It was about how Castiel officially had everything in the palm of his hand.

The thought bothered Gabriel, making his stomach and heart churn in uncomfortable ways that only Sam's presence was able to lessen. But it was still there, ever working at clawing its way to his subconscious, for him to notice and acknowledge.

And, finally, after another week passed (three now, incase people were wondering) of the emotion stewing under the surface of Gabriel's being, Sam had finally had enough.

"Gabriel, tell me what's going on with you," he demanded one day as they sat in the young boy's room. His parents were gone and Dean was with Cas, giving the two boys some privacy to talk.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, Samsquatch," he evaded easily as he flipped through a magazine.

However, Sam wasn't having any of it. He snatched the magazine out of his hand and forced Gabriel to look at him. "Don't give me that. You've been spacing out and staring at our brothers for weeks," he huffed, but then continued in a softer tone, "I can tell you're upset. Wont you talk about it with me, of all people?"

How could Gabriel ever say no that? He sighed and leaned in to kiss Sam, soft and sweet. He could feel Sam responding, their lips moving together in unison. Sam tasted like the salad he had earlier, the taste of the tangy French dressing still lingering in the younger Winchester's mouth. Their tongues ran together, caressing, exploring, as their breath mixed and hearts raced.

They pulled apart and laid down next to each other in silence. Gabriel avoided Sam's eyes, instead choosing to look at the space between them.

"Does it have anything to do with Castiel?" Same asked softly, which Gabriel nodded in confirmation. "You haven't really told me anything about him before."

"We're not exactly closest brothers in the world," he mumbled while adding in the weak joke, "no bath sharing disguised as brotherly bonding for us."

Sam just reached out to stroke his hair. He didn't know how Sam figured out that that simple gesture calmed him down, but he appreciated it.

"Why not?" he asked simply.

Gabriel sighed softly and began to explain.

The twins, Michael and Lucifer, were the oldest of his parent's four sons; then Gabriel, and finally Castiel. Each pregnancy had been an accident because there was no way people like their parents would ever want children. Unless they would make them look good financially and in the eyes of the other Yacht club members.

Despite their absent parents, there was nothing Gabriel loved more than his brothers, even if Michael seemed to be born with a stick up his ass. Lucifer was funny and a bit of a menace, someone Gabriel found he could easily look up to. He could remember constantly pulling prank after prank on the maids and kitchen staff, and occasionally their nannies - who were more like foster parents - but they both knew the punishment would be more severe if it happened often.

And then Castiel was born and Gabriel couldn't help but to become absorbed with his baby brother. That sweet little child with wide, curious blue eyes who rarely laughed at anything Gabriel did, but just stared up in wide-eyed wonder. He smiled though, so damn much, and Gabriel loved it.

Michael and Lucifer didn't care about Castiel like Gabriel did. He was a new big brother so of course he easily formed a bond with the kid. That bond continued to grow for three years, until it was shattered.

The age of three was when his parents found out Castiel's insane musical talent. Then it was piano lesson after piano lesson, until Gabriel saw his brother as much as he saw his own parents. But it wasn't that way for Castiel. They obsessed over the kid, giving him their undying attention. It was more than an of the other children got.

Michael was next. All throughout school his grades were perfect, while Lucifer's were average, at best. It took them until the boy was twelve for them to finally realize that Lucifer was dyslexic and to get help for him. But Castiel would be their parent's fame and Michael would be the heir to the company. So where did that leave the little misfits, Lucifer and Gabriel?

He watched as Lucifer struggled with hate and love for their parents, for their neglect and ignorance. Lucifer became spiteful, rather than just a harmless menace. He was cruel and rude, but Gabriel knew better. His brother still loved his family more than anything else. However, betrayal was enough to cloud over his love, and, when Gabriel was fourteen and Lucifer eighteen, his older brother ran away. He had never heard from him since then nor had his parents made any effort to track the boy down.

And then there was one. One young boy to live under the shadows of his older and _younger_ brothers.

Michael went to college and Castiel won awards for his original compositions. His parents were so proud. Even at the age of 19 - he got held back for the same learning disability that Lucifer struggled with - with a perfect GPA, numerous acceptances to colleges like Stanford and Harvard, his parents attention was still focused on little Castiel.

However, Gabriel did take notice that the only other time that he saw Castiel smiling like when he was around Dean Winchester was when he was a baby.

"You're jealous of you little brother?" Sam asked and he ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

Another sigh escaped the older boy's lips. "I guess so… my parents barely notice that I exist. Sometime I think that if I ran away too, they wouldn't notice either. The only ones they want are Michael and Castiel."

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel and held him there. "Don't you _ever_ feel that because your parents don't pay attention that you are worthless. You important to everything, just like every person is. And… you're important to me," he finished quietly.

Gabriel felt his heart flip and he grinned. "Thanks, Sammy…"

"Of course," he replied and nuzzled the top of his head. "And I suggest you ask Castiel what he thinks. Maybe your parent's attention is unwanted?"

Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself up to get a good look at Sam. "You know, I'd rather think about this sexy Samsquach that I'm in bed with," he teased with a playfully grin. And, really, how could Sam resist those charms?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, bit of a short chapter, sorry. <strong>

**I feel like I totally screwed this up, so please comment ant tell me how crappy this chapter is. :/**

**(Also, comments give me the motivation to write because without them I feel like I'm wasting my time on a really crappy fic. :/)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my God you guys, thank you sooooo much! All your reviews were wonderful, and very motivational, I'm freaking in tears! ;w;**

**I'll keep writing! Though I'm probably gonna go back and rewrite the previous chapters. My writing sucks in general, but those are even worse because I would write the chapter on my phone in gmail and send it to my hotmail, then copy and paste it into word… **

**So, now that I stopped doing that, hopefully my writing will be a little better. Anyways, onward to the story! (I think I'm just gonna continue writing, rather than do a Destiel/Sabriel every other chapter thing…)**

**Supernatural is owned by Kripke and the CW.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>: Get What You Want, But Not What You Need

Gabriel sat next to Sam, who was reading - that adorable, giant nerd - and watched their brother talked a couple tables over. Dean waved his hands around animatedly, as if he were telling a story, and Castiel soaked it all up, giving the boy his full attention. Then, as the eldest Winchester - pausing for dramatic affect, of course - he finally delivered the punch line and both of them laughed till tears stung at their eyes. It was almost disgustingly sweet how he could see in his brothers eyes just how much he adored Dean. Almost. Mostly he was just waiting for them to both just gently remove their tampons and make a move already.

Sam looked up from his book and smiled when he noticed where his boyfriend's attention layed. "I think they're gonna need someone to push them in the right direction," he commented and nudged Gabriel's arm.

"Why would I want to help Mr. Perfect out with that?" Gabriel huffed.

"Because I know you. You may be jealous that Castiel receives all your parent's attention, but I also know that he is you family and you love him more than anything."

Gabriel pursed his lips before taking a bite of his snickers bar. "Why do you have to be so damn right all the time, Moose?" he mumbled through the chocolatey goodness in his mouth.

Sam just laughed, shrugged, and went back to his book. God he loved that kid.

While Gabriel switched from observing their brothers to making gooey love faces at Sam, Dean and Castiel continued to talk.

Blue eyes connected with green and neither boy could muster the strength to look away. Dean knew that Becky, who was sitting across from them with Chuck - who would forever ignore that their was anything going on between his friends because it wasn't his business and that romance made him uncomfortable - would give him shit about being in love with the kid later. Not that he's ever denied it, he would just evasively tell her to shut up and get her head out of the clouds. See? Not a denial. But she didn't need to know that…

After a while, and a seemingly mutual, telepathic agreement, they decided to leave and wander the halls before lunch ended. However, Dean stopped to go to the bathroom and Castiel waited outside for him. He was washing his hands when he heard it; a bunch of kids yelling the word "fight" over and over.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath and hurried out, only to see some football player yell the word "fag" as he punch Castiel in the face. All he could see was red, after that. How _dare_ he hurt Castiel! He would kill him; he would wrip him limb from limp, the flesh from his bones, as he- and then, right as he was about to act on those thoughts, someone tackled the guy to the ground and Dean was being held back.

"Leave it be, Gabriel will take care of him! Go check on Cas!" Sam order into his ear. As he calmed down from his brother's presence, he noticed Gabriel beating in the guy's face. Pretty good for a shorty.

Instead of arguing, he hurried over to Cas who was too dazed to feel much - yet - and was bleed from a split lips and his nose. He noticed Sam pulled Gabriel off before he killed the guy, and he had to respect him for that.

"If you ever touch my brother again, I'll fucking kill you!" Gabriel hollered at the guy.

Dean noticed how worried Sam looked and he knew even he had never seen the school "trickster" so furious. From how silent the hall had gotten, he knew the rest of the students hadn't either.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked him softly, holding him by the chin and tilting his head in different directions to get a good look at the damage. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he replied weakly, looking up a Dean sadly.

Nothing like that had ever happened to Castiel, he was sure of it. How could something happen when he had been barely noticed before? But then he started hanging around Dean and his friends. He started to become known. And Becky, that little gossip, had probably told everyone about knew OTP - whatever the hell that was - Dean and Cas, and those people probably spread the word as well… because of the way they interacted with each other, the way Dean was pining over the aspiring musician, was why he was hit.

Thank God Gabriel decided to show up then because Dean had nothing to say as the guilt started to hit him. The older Novak took his brother head in his hands, being careful of his new wounds, and looked him over. "My God, Cas… are you alright? Come on, let's get you to the nurse," he mumbled before even waiting for an answer.

As Gabriel led his injured brother through the crowd, Dean followed slowly behind with Sam at his side.

"Is it better?" Gabriel asked as he watched Castiel hold an ice pack up to the side of his face.

He gave a short nod, staring down at his hands. "The cold helps the pain," he confirmed in a voice barely above a whisper.

Gabriel nodded and looked at his own hands. "Listen, Cas… I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, his head cocked to the side curiously.

He reached up and scratched the back of his neck as he tried to find words. "Well… I haven't been the best older brother. I should've been looking out for."

"Gabriel, I don't _need_ looking out for. I'm sure that incident still would have happened regardless of your involvement because either way he would be right."

Gabriel's mind reeled as he tried to process the new information. The bully was right? About what, the "fag" comment? So that means…

"You're gay?" he asked curiously.

When Castiel nodded Gabriel began to grin widely. It was perfect! Before he had been reluctant to help in Sam's plan, but now he was plotting, coming up with mischievous situations to force the two together.

Dean and Castiel would start dating before prom or his name wasn't Gabriel Novak!

"Go get 'em tiger!" He clapped his brother on the back.

After recovering from the rather rough slap, he looked up in confusion at his brother. "I do not understand what you are implying…"

"Oh Cassie," Gabriel chuckled, "you'll figure it out sooner or later. Dean-o might beat ya too that though."

"Beat me to what?" he asked in exasperation. His brother was so difficult to understand.

"You'll see!"

Castiel just sighed and shook his head. "Where is Dean?"

"Outside, I'll go get him!" he replied with a wicked grin. Even if he hardly knew his brother anymore it was quite obvious that he was up to no good.

Gabriel walked out of the nurse's office to where Sam and Dean had been standing, but they were no where in sight. He pursed his lips and looked around before he saw Sam returning from down the hallway.

"Hey moose, where's your brother?"

Sam sighed sadly and shook his head. "He ran off somewhere to brood in silence. I think he's being stupid and blaming himself for this situation."

"No offence, but you're brother's and idiot," Gabriel huffed and Sam nodded.

"Why would Dean blame himself for when happened to me?"

Both boys looked to where Cas stood in the doorway.

"Well… probably because of what Becky says about you too. It's a rumor that's started to spread like wildfire," Sam replied quietly.

"But that isn't his fault… and it isn't Becky's either…" Cas mumbled quietly, looking down as he fell deep into thought.

Gabriel frowned and started guiding his little brother to walk down the hall with them. "Let's just worry about finishing the school day, and then we can yell at Dean for being and idiot, okay?" he suggested.

Though he nodded in agreement, Castiel barely took in what his brother said. Everything after that was a blur. The conversation Sam and Gabriel had as they walked with him to class, everything the teachers talked about in his classes, conversations of the peers as he walked down the hall at the end of the day, none of the he remembered. He barely noticed how even got home.

His finger glided lifelessly across the keys of his piano, playing sloppily and without purpose. If his piano instructor was there he would have never heard the end of it, but his thoughts were just elsewhere. The emotions from being hit, called a "fag", and Dean running off to blame himself all swarmed around in his heard. His heart ached; it ached for what happened, why someone would do something like that to another person, but mostly because of Dean. He didn't want him to blame himself or to avoid him. He just wanted to talk to him, to clear this up.

But, why did his heart ache so much for Dean? More than it should, and in different ways. Was Becky right? Then maybe that ache meant…

He was interrupted by his father's secretary coming into the room to check on him. "Is everything alright, Castiel?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he ran his fingers soundlessly over the smooth keys.

"Are you sure? You seem upset…"

"I said I was fine, Bela." His tone was harsh, bitter, and he shot a steely gaze in her direction. Bad mood or not, she was the last person he wanted to see on any occasion.

She stood up a little straighter and nodded, leaving the room just as there was a knock on the door.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat as he tried not to get his hopes up, but who else would be coming over at the same time Dean usually did. He heard footsteps walk down the hall, getting closer and closer to the room, until they stopped, right as Dean stood in the doorway.

"Dean," Cas said softly as he looked at him.

The poor guy looked as awful - if not more - as Castiel felt. Again he felt a little clench in his chest for his friend. Now he was feeling guilty that Dean was feeling guilty.

"Listen, Cas, I'm sorry, this is my fault," he mumbled and he walked toward him.

"No, Dean, it's not," he replied.

"Of course it is!"

"How? Because there is a rumor going around? How is that your fault? You didn't start the rumors, you didn't tell that guy to do what he did. Did you?" Castiel asked calmly.

"Well, no…" Dean replied.

"Than it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do," he scolded lightly, as if the answer was as clear as day.

Dean was stunned into silence for a moment as Castiel smiled shyly and continued, "You are my friend, Dean, and you came to help. For that, I am grateful."

It felt like his throat had suddenly closed up as he watched that boy smile and say such things to him? Who did that kind of stuff? Castiel, obviously, and the realization that he was friends with someone like him made his heart rate speed up. He smiled softly back at him, that adorable kid with the big, innocent, curious eyes, and clearly a good heart if he was able to put up with Dean.

"Any day, Cas," he replied softly.

Then, together, they sat down and did homework, comforted by the other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Title lyrics are from Fix You by Coldplay. The title has a pretty deep meaning, I wonder if people will figure it out? I think it's pretty obvious. XD<strong>

**And sorry this took so long, going through kind of a rough spot at the moment… but, hopefully I'll have this next one finished quickly!**

**But that depends on the reviews….**

**I need help deciding what date Sam and Gabriel should set Dean and Castiel up on! I could probably figure it out myself, but I thought this would be fun! :D**

**So, please, comment away! I need to write while my muse is still alive and kicking! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**EDIT: I could have sworn i uploaded this on here a week ago, but apparently not... ^^; My bad!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I came up with the perfect date! MUAHAHAHAHA! Hope you guys like it! ;D<strong>

**Also, my friend have come into the habit of calling Sam "Sad Moose" whenever we talk about him. So I threw that nickname in here. XD**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Dansu-Hatake, on deviant art because she's the obsessive Sabriel lover that comments on almost every chapter. XD Thanks girl! ;D**

**Chapter title is Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. Love this song!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>: I Think that Possibly, Maybe I'm Falling for You

"Are you sure this will work?" Sam asked as he watched his boyfriend wearily.

"Come on, sad moose, have a little more faith in me!" Gabriel laughed merrily.

Sam just smiled and continued to watch the shorter man plot while pacing his room. About a week ago they all made plans ("all" being the two of them along with Dean and Castiel) to go to the town fair that was held three weeks after Easter. Of course, the plan was for him and Gabriel to ditch out last minute to leave Dean and Castiel alone on a pseudo date.

But, the nonsense was only to begin there. The two of them were going to go to the fair and follow around their brothers, setting them up in situations to hopefully push them closer together. The second part of the plan didn't sound too promising to Sam, but if Gabriel thought it would work he might as well give him the benefit of the doubt.

"They should be waiting for us downstairs. I'll go send them off, okay?"

"Go for it, hot stuff!" Gabriel laughed with a thumbs up.

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes, then walked out of his boyfriend's bedroom to meet the other two downstairs.

"My God, it's about damn time! Geese, you two are taking longer than mom to get ready!" Dean huffed when his brother walked into the piano room.

"Yeah, Gabriel isn't even ready yet…" Sam replied quietly.

"Oh come on! We're gonna miss the whole fair at this rate!"

Sam smiled apologetically to his older brother and shrugged. "Hey, I'm trying my best to hurry him along. Why don't you guys just head out and I'll text you when we're on our way, okay?"

Dean eyed him suspiciously for a moment then shrugged and nodded at Castiel. "Sound good to you?"

Castiel nodded and smiled. "I do not mind. We'll just organize a meeting point somewhere at the fair."

Dean shot a grin back at Castiel and the two left, leaving Same to cross his fingers and hope that the rest of the plan was going to work.

The fair was crowded, but not overly so. Dean made sure that they went along with a crowd that the shy little Castiel could manage in. The oldest Winchester loved that fair, one that he remembered his parents taking him and Sammy to since they were old enough to enjoy it. There were rides, games, bands, stands to shop at, animals to look at and pet, and the food. Definitely not a good idea to get Dean started on the copious amounts of food stands. Or the pie eating contest.

"We're gonna eat our way through this bitch!" he cried joyfully and they walked through the masses.

"Um… you want to eat the people to get through the fair?" Castiel asked softly. Dean would have laughed at the adorable, perplexed expression on the boy's face if he didn't know that he was completely serious.

"No, no, Cas. I mean, we're just gonna eat _all_ the food they have here!" Clarified the Winchester.

When Castiel nodded and agreed, looking around the place with wide-eyed curiosity, he knew it was time to make the first stop. The cinnamon roasted almonds booth, his favorite kind of nuts!

"Try these!"

Dean handed Castiel a paper cone filled with the nuts and he plopped one into his mouth. He grinned, his blue eyes shinning when he saw just how excited Dean was for his reaction, and nodded. "Delicious," he concluded and continued eating them.

It didn't stop there. They got foot long corndogs, kettle corn, corn on the cop, deep-fried Oreos, chocolate covered bacon, ice cream, Hawaiian shaved ice, and more. Dean seemed to have taken a liking to shoving every and all strange sounding foods in Castiel's face and waiting for a reaction. After an hour or two, Castiel was stuffed, but Dean was geared up for the next event.

"Yes, best day of the year!" he exclaimed while he dragged Castiel over to one of the side stages.

"Why is this the best?" Castiel asked with his trademark head tilt.

"The pie eating contest, of course."

As he signed up for the competition, Castiel checked his phone and found a text from Sam.

_From: Sam Winchester_

_Hey Cas, Gabe's sick, so we're staying home. Have fun! ;) - Sam_

"Sam and Gabriel aren't coming," he announced as Dean came to wait with him.

"Lame. Whatever, I guess it's just you and me, Cas!" He smiled softly at him, which Castiel returned a little shyly before the announcer called the contestants up.

Castiel sat down in the crowd and waited for it to begin. Little did they know, there were two figures lurking of to the side where they couldn't be seen.

"Pie eating contest? Real classy Dean, Cas will jump all over that," sighed Sam sarcastically.

"I dunno, I think Castiel already sees the lights shining out of Dean-o's ass," Gabriel replied. "Wait, does that mean you wouldn't find me sexy if I was up there with Dean?"

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Who ever said I thought you were sexy?"

He laughed at the mortified and heartbroken expression of Gabriel's face. Instead of replying, he kissed him quickly and smiled, which of course just made Gabriel as happy as a clam. Seriously, if he looked even more content with himself, Sam swore he would start purring! But, both of their attentions were brought back to their brother's as the competition came to an end.

"Winner!" The announcer yelled and called out the name of the guy Dean came in second two.

"Sorry you didn't win," Castiel called as Dean approached him, wiping pie off his face.

Dean laughed and tossed out the dirty paper towels. "Are you kidding me? All I want was the free pie!"

Castiel laughed at the pleased look on Dean's face and quickly he snatched away one of the remaining clean paper towels in Dean's hand. He took a step closer, so he was in Dean's personal space, and reached up to run it across Dean's cheek. He could feel Dean's surprised gaze lingering on him as he cleaned up the remaining pieces of pie.

"You missed a spot," he clarified after his face was spotless again.

"Th-thanks," Dean stammered then cleared his throat in embarrassment.

Castiel nodded and smiled, then turned back to the fair. "Where to now?" he asked and Dean snapped right back into leading his friend around.

By the time Dean had showed Castiel everything there was about the fair, it was nightfall and everyone was picking out spots on the grass for the main event.

"You've seriously never come to this before?" Dean asked as they walked into the woods, away from everyone else.

"My parents never took us."

Dean chuckled and kept walking until they were at the top of the hill above the tree line.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked as they sat down to rest.

"Just wait!" Dean laughed.

A moment later there was a loud bang, making Castiel cover his ears and practically jump out of his skin, then the sky was filled with hundreds of beautiful lights.

"Welcome to the best seat in the house," Dean mumbled into Castiel's ear after he removed the boy's hand.

Blue eyes glanced at Dean before looking back at the sky in wonder and amazement. After the first few he was able to watch them without covering his ears and he grinned widely. Never before had he seen anything as amazing and simple as that, little chemical reactions being exploded into the air as a light show for people to watch and enjoy. It was Dean who showed him something as beautiful as that.

In a moment of insanity, or clarity, whichever someone chose to describe it as, Castiel took Dean's hand, leaned over and kissed him shyly. "Thank you for this, Dean."

Dean gaped at his friend before grinning widely and kissing him again. "Any time, Cas. Thank you for getting me back on the right track."

"Anytime, Dean," Castiel copied and kissed him once again.

"Gabriel, we haven't done anything to get those two together, and we lost them hours ago! I thought you said this would work?" Sam huffed in complaint.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stopped walking. "Of course it will work, Sammy. And, for the record, I lost those two on purpose."

"What? Why?" He crossed his arms and frowned, giving Gabriel the 'pouty moose' look, as the candy addict called it.

"Come on, if you found out Dean was the one to blame for our beautiful moment of getting together, wouldn't that cheapen the memory?"

Sam thought about that for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true…"

"Exactly! And it's nice to have people push and support you to do something you want, but there is a line to be crossed. They're at a fair alone, probably watching the fireworks right about now. How could they _not_ get together?" he exclaimed and shook his head. "We were never going to follow them around and create situations for them. They were supposed to get alone time and I wanted to enjoy the fair with my own boyfriend."

"Oh, Gabriel…I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"No! Nope, no thinking! We are going to enjoy the rest of this fair together, if it kills me!"

Sam smiled adoringly at the shorter man and shook his head. "When did you get so smart?"

"Hey! I take offence to that!" He huffed.

Sam just laughed and pulled him off to a dark, empty part of the field and kissed him to show exactly how much he adored the little "trickster".

"So, what's your beef with that lady who's always at your house?" Dean as they laid together, pressed up tight and comfortable, as they watched the lights shine above them.

"Oh. Bella. She is my father's assistant."

Dean chuckled and rubbed Castiel's back. "Yeah, I got that much. But why are you so mean to her?"

"I don't like her."

"Come on, Cas, gimmie the whole story!"

Castiel sighed and shifted slightly against Dean's side. "My father's cheating with her…"

Dean fell silent as he took in the situation. "I'm sorry Cas," he mumbled and kissed the top of his head.

"It's fine, there's nothing I can do. But, I would just like to enjoy the rest of this night with you," he replied softly.

"That can be arranged," Dean purred and kissed Castiel once again, right as the grand finale started in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Aah, love is in the air!<strong>

**And that's the next chapter for ya! I feel like this I just a really shitty disappointment… Comment with your opinions? Please? It makes me update faster!**


End file.
